Close
by TheLuna
Summary: Stiles realises he's in love with both Allison and Scott. He decides to confront them about this. Scott/Stiles/Allison. Very fluffy.


It took Stiles a long time to understand what he was feeling, because he'd had a lot on his mind lately. Well, at least for the past year or so, in which werewolves and kanimas and that geriatric headcase had been plaguing Beacon Hills. And so it was about a year after Allison had come into Scott's life that Stiles realised why he'd been feeling so uncomfortable around the two of them.

At first he had written it off as jealousy because his best friend was being stolen away by a pretty girl. But while Stiles couldn't deny he was annoyed at the lack of attention Scott was paying him, that wasn't quite it. It was when he spotted the two making out in the library and felt nothing but a desire to join in that he finally understood.

And then, because what was Stiles if not evasive about his feelings, he ignored his conclusion for a very long time.

After a month, however, Stiles was sick of feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, and decided to confront them. And so what if they rejected him? So what if they found it weird or stupid? At least he'd have it off his chest, and he knew that no matter what, the two would never mock or make him feel bad for it.

'Right, listen up!' Stiles announced dramatically at the room which consisted solely of the two people in question. They looked up from their Call of Duty game, the one Stiles hadn't joined for the lack of a third controller, and Stiles' resolve to tell them wavered for a moment under their scrutiny.

But they looked so adorable, their eyebrows raised, Scott's head slightly tilted (like the puppy he was) and Allison's leaning forward, that he had no choice but to say it: 'did you know that snakes rarely have one or two mating buddies?'

Ok, so that's not what he had meant to say, but he was going somewhere with this, just give him some time. 'It's not uncommon for a snake to have eight to ten mates, actually, since there are plenty of eggs to fertilise. And I'm not saying eight to ten mates is a good thing, I'm thinking that's slightly over the top, but you know, why not more than two? If you think about the death rate of repti-'

'Stiles,' Allison interrupted him, 'are you going somewhere with this?'

Scott's attention was diverted from Stiles to Allison and he smiled like she had just said the most intelligent thing ever. Why couldn't that love-struck smile be directed at Stiles?

'Well, if you'd let me finish, I'd get to the somewhere I'm trying to get to.' He answered, sending her a sarcastic smile. When she grinned back, he remembered how her dimples made the butterflies in his stomach -and could he get any more sappy- flutter wildly and he resolved to continue.

'Do you guys ever feel like... you really want something, but you don't- don't think you could ever get it, because when do you ever get what you want, but then you think 'fuck it! I'm going to do this, I'm going to get what I want, but you know it's not that easy, and then you end up talking about a snake's mating habits?'

They stared blankly at him, amused smiles on their faces.

'Thing is... The thing is I think you guys are pretty awesome. But more than awesome- you're like the best people I know. And I feel kind of excluded when you guys go on dates or make out, and at first I thought it was jealousy -you know 'cause Scott's my best friend. But it's not. I'm not jealous, I just feel like I want to be a part of it. And I don't just wanna spend time with you guys. I wanna go on dates with you and make out with, like, both of you.' He took a deep breath and looked up to decipher their reactions.

They both looked shocked, their brown eyes wide. Stiles stared at both their faces, hoping to get some sort of answer before he died of anticipation. And then... after a long and daunting silence which Stiles forced himself not to fill, Scott smiled, big and wide, and damn that crooked jaw was just as cute as Allison's dimples.

'Are you asking us out?' he asked gleefully, waggling his eyebrows.

'Quick on the update, aren't you Scott?' Stiles answered sarcastically, but his heart jumped at the thought that his friend could be on board with this. He quickly turned to see what Allison thought of it and was so relieved by her excited smile that he let out a long sigh and slumped back into a chair behind him. Allison grinned, 'Scott, I think he _is_ asking us out.'

'So does this mean you guys are on board with this? You wanna- wanna all go out?' he asked in a slightly cautious tone, still not quite believing how this was turning out. If he was honest with himself, he'd never actually expected for them to say yes.

Scott and Allison glanced at each other for a second before they looked back towards him, still smiling. Allison nodded, and then said, 'I'd love to. You're one of my closest friends, Stiles, and why not be closer?'

Stiles looked between the both of them and didn't know what to say. For once in his life he was just overwhelmed, and he wanted to hug them and not let go.  
'I missed you,' Scott admitted, staring at his hands and fiddling with his controller, 'I missed being really close. I think it's way better if we're all together.'  
'That way we can all take care of each other,' finished Allison.

Stiles jumped forward and hugged her. She made a little laughing noise and Scott, not to be left out, enveloped them both in his arms.

After the tightest hug Stiles had ever been a part of, they all let go, but fell back into the couch, Stiles now in the middle. They weren't necessarily cuddling, but they were so close that Stiles couldn't move if he wanted to.  
And he didn't want to.


End file.
